Deanna Troi
Deanna Troi was a half-Human, half-Betazoid who most famously served on the and the , as counselor and advisor to Captain Jean-Luc Picard. She would marry William Riker and serve with him on the . History Early Life Deanna Troi, the second daughter of Lwaxana and Starfleet officer, Ian Andrew Troi, was born on March 29th 2336, on the planet Betazed. ( ). A few months after Deanna's birth, her elder sister Kestra drowned on Elnar, after chasing the family dog. ( ). One of Deanna's favorite pastimes growing up was having her father, Ian, read stories to her about Earth's ancient west era. Deanna's favorite books were in the Cowboy Ralph series, written by an author named Ernest Pratt. Ian's nickname for Deanna was 'Durango'. The last time Deanna spoke to her father, he promised to return home with a surprise. Sadly, Ian Troi was killed in the line of duty before returning home.( ). Troi also always longed to join a circus, but these were obsolete on Earth and had never existed on Betazed ( ). Because Deanna was half-human, she could never be a full telepath, which she finally accepted at the age of 12 in 2348, which caused her to experience feelings of isolation and inadequacy when compared to other Betazoids. ( ). Young Adulthood and Early Career Deanna first met William T. Riker in the year 2354 at the wedding of her friend, Chandra Xerx, when Riker was temporarily assigned to Betazed. Riker actively pursued Deanna, and while the attraction was mutual, Deanna wished for Riker to mature emotionally before getting involved with him. Riker and Troi gave into their mutual passion in the Jalara Jungle after Riker rescued Deanna from a group of Sindareen raiders. At this point, Riker became Deanna's imzadi, or the first to touch her mind and soul. The relationship was short-lived, as Riker tended to focus on his career and still had a roving eye for the ladies, combined with Deanna's overbearing mother. The two parted amicably, without saying "Good-Bye". ( }}) Deanna entered Starfleet Academy in 2355. ( ) In 2358, Deanna began a four-month advanced behavioral psychology internship at Darona's prison facility for the criminally insane. During her time at the prison, Deanna studied Hent Tevren, a Betazoid psychopath who had the ability to kill telepathically. ( ). In 2359, Troi graduated from the Academy. Later that year, she served with a senior officer named Masc. ( ; ) In 2361, Deanna Troi met Will Riker at the Janaran Falls on Betazed.. The two arranged to meet on Risa, six weeks later, but Riker failed to arrive. The two did not see one another until they were both posted aboard the Enterprise-D in 2364. ( ). In 2363, Admiral J.P. Hanson assigned Troi to the staff of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, ostensibly as a first contact specialist. Her actual role, however, was to judge the captain's mental state. Deanna immediately told the captain the truth, as she felt it would be unethical to do otherwise. She remained on his staff as both contact specialist and counselor, and aided him in dealing with his emotions concerning the Manraloth. ( ) The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) in 2367.]] Lieutenant Commander Troi was assigned to the Enterprise-D as chief counselor in 2364. On the starship's first mission to Deneb IV, she was vital to Captain Picard in discovering the truth about Q and the Star-jellies captured by the Bandi ( ). In 2365, Troi had the short-lived responsibility of mother to the alien lifeform Ian Andrew Troi II. ( ) In 2367, the Enterprise was assigned to transport Luss and Coridan ambassdors to Sindar. During the mission, Deanna was poisoned by Raxatocin, administered by a Chameloid from the year 2408. However, Deanna's life was saved by the intervention of Admiral William Riker, also from 2408, who had travelled to the past to prevent Deanna's murder. ( }}). In 2370, Deanna began a romantic relationship with Lieutenant Worf. ( ) After attending an Academy class reunion in 2370, Deanna returned to the Enterprise and applied to take the bridge officer's test. After working hard and taking advice from Commander Riker, Troi passed the test and was promoted to full Commander. ( ). Later that year in a surprise attack on the Enterprise Deanna received substantial injuries, cranial trauma and massive internal haemorrhaging, she only survived thanks to Worf's instinct to check on her, defying orders to report to the bridge immediately. Despite Worf's efforts, she still almost died twice in sickbay. The aggressor later attacked again, however because Deanna had survived she could sense the ship had no crew which allowed the Enterprise crew to devise a way to block it's remote controlling communications and destroy the ship. Later when Troi had returned to her quarters Worf walked in on her and Riker engaged in a pillow fight, dropping the flowers he had bought her in shock. The two were just playing as friends though and as Riker departed to go on a date he reminded them the reason he had come round in the first place was to deliver Deanna's favourite dessert per Worf's suggestion. ( ) Following the destruction of the Enterprise-D in mid-2371, Worf proposed to Deanna and she accepted. After the couple met Lwaxana Troi on Betazed, Deanna and Worf's son, Alexander Rozhenko, were kidnapped by Sela and Thomas Riker. Deanna and Alexander were used as leverage to force Riker to assassinate Klingon Chancellor Gowron. Troi and Alexander were later rescued by Commander Elizabeth Shelby of the . Following the rescue, Deanna and Worf called off their engagement, realizing that they were too different, and that Troi still had feelings for Will Riker. ( ). The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) Nearly at the end of the ''Enterprise-E'''s first year of service, the Borg returned and launched an attack on Earth. Although their main cube was destroyed, a Borg sphere travelled back in time to 2063 and conquered the planet there. The crew followed them back to this time and, while Picard and the majority of the crew fought the Collective in orbit, Troi accompanied an away team to the planet. There, she played an integral role in convincing Zefram Cochrane to fulfill his destiny and achieve First Contact before returning to 2373. ( ) In 2374, during the height of the Dominion War, Betazed was invaded by the Jem Hadar. In early 2375, Deanna was part of a commando mission to free the planet. During the course of that mission, she was forced to gain the knowledge of how to use telepathic powers to kill, among other manipulative powers. Using one's powers in these ways is considered very evil by the peaceful Betazoid people. She imparted the knowledge of how to overwhelm others with emotions to her people, but kept the rest to herself. Only being a half-Betazoid, she is not a strong enough telepath to use these powers, but is the only living carrier of the knowledge of how to kill with one's mind. ( ) Later that same year, the Enterprise diverted to the planet Ba'ku after Data disrupted a Starfleet operation there. After the android was neutralised as a threat, Troi and Picard led an away team to the planet with Dr Crusher. There, Troi gave valuable insights on the peaceful, simple Ba'ku society. Shortly afterwards, Picard chose to defy the orders of Admiral Dougherty - a collaborator with the tyrannical Son'a - in order to save the Ba'ku, and Troi was among the staff that agreed to help him. While Riker and La Forge fended off the Son'a in space, a team consisting of Picard, Data, Worf, Troi, and Crusher engaged their troops on the surface. The crisis was cut short when Riker destroyed the Son'a ship in the Briar Patch and Dougherty, along with Son'a leader Ru'afo, was killed in a conflict with Picard. With the threat vanquished Troi and Dr Crusher helped the Ba'ku to return to normal. It was during this assignment that Troi and Riker rekindled their romance. ( ) Other missions that Troi participated in during this year included a rendezvous with the Palami, a temporal encounter with the creator of the transporter ( ), and the rescue of Gemworld ( }}). In early 2378, Troi was serving on the Enterprise when the returned from the Delta Quadrant. Troi was sent to Voyager to speak to the crew as they had been through severe trauma and had not had a counselor on the ship. She worked overtime and was told by Captain Picard to treat the situation as a "catastrophic-level" duty assignment. ( }}) In 2379, Troi married William Riker on Earth, surrounded by her friends. She prepared to leave Captain Picard and her crewmates on the ''Enterprise'' behind, as she had chosen to accompany her husband onto the USS Titan. However, this did not occur quite as planned; the newly-married couple became embroiled in Picard's latest mission to Romulus, where the recently-appointed Praetor Shinzon had extended a hand of peace towards the Federation. Troi was a member of the away team (comprised of Picard, Riker, Data, and Worf) that opened negotiations, but they quickly took a sinister turn. Shinzon was revealed to be a biological clone of Picard and, with the help of the Reman Viceroy, telepathically assaulted Troi. When the crew realised that Shinzon was planning to use a thalaron radiation weapon to destroy Earth, they engaged his vastly powerful flagship - the Scimitar - in batte. The Enterprise was crippled and many were killed. Troi manned the helm during this crisis, and executed Picard's order to ram the ship into Shinzon's vessel. It was with Data's sacrifice, though, that Shinzon was defeated and the Scimitar destroyed. After mourning the loss of her friend, Troi finally left the Enterprise and began a fresh chapter of her life aboard Titan. The USS Titan As the ''Titan'' prepared for its maiden voyage, Troi settled into her role as one of the ship's counselors and its diplomatic officer. Her relationship with Captain Riker nearly prevented Christine Vale from accepting the position of First Officer, but Vale overcame her reluctance after a promise of a professional attitude between the pair of them. The Titan's first mission was meant to be one of exploration, but was changed due to the upheaval of the Romulan Empire in the aftermath of Shinzon's death. With Admiral Akaar aboard, the crew worked hard to negotiate peace between the various factions vying for power in the region. Troi's diplomatic skills and empathy were vital, but it was Riker's ingenuity - managing to establish a Klingon-Reman protectorate in Romulan space - that saved the situation. A secret away team also managed to rescue Commander Tuvok from a Romulan prison, but Chief Engineer Nidani Ledrah was killed while Titan tried to avert violence between the Reman and Romulan fleets. On their journey out of Romulan territory, Titan was approached by Commander Donatra of the IRW Valdore, who sought their help in finding her fleet. They had been lost in the Great Bloom (the spacial anomaly resulting from the explosion of Shinzon's thalaron weapon). Riker agreed to help, but Titan, Valdore, and the Klingon Dugh were all pulled in and hurled into the Small Magellanic Cloud. ( ) Here, they encountered the Neyel and realised that their passage through the Great Bloom - known to the local races as a religious figure called the Sleeper, whose awakening heralds the destruction of the universe - had brought a protouniverse into the region. Its growth and expansion cost billions of lives as it decimated the Neyel Hegemony. Riker used Titan and Donatra's relocated fleet to evacuate many from the Neyel homeworld. They also converted the Vanguard colony to act as a temporary base for refugees, a task of which Troi was a major part. The crew then escaped back to their own galaxy, closing the Great Bloom behind them. After a short break at a nearby Starbase, Titan embarked on its original mission and headed towards the Gum Nebula. ( ) Sometime in mid-2380, Deanna and Will attempted to conceive a child through natural means. Although she required hormonal treatments to improve fertility which had the side effect of weakening her psionic defenses, Deanna eventually became pregnant with child. However, the fetus was miscarried. With miscarriage not an uncommon occurrence, the medical professionals on the Titan did not consider any further testing after removing the fetus. In 2381, the couple was able to again conceive a child. Again, the pregnancy resulted in a miscarriage. Doctor Ree diagnosed severe genetic abnormalities in the fetus, which they had not previously considered testing for. Although the growing child was likely to rupture her uterine lining, Troi refused to allow Dr Ree to remove the fetus, a reaction that Riker supported despite his personal misgivings. The second miscarriage spun the couple into a dark depression; Troi sought counseling from fellow Titan officer Pral glasch Haaj, who pointed out that she was exceptionally angry at the baby for causing their investment of hopes and dreams to turn sour and bitter. Troi was a member of the away team to board the shuttlecraft Mance, escorted by Dr Ree, and descend to the surface of New Erigol where they made contact with the Caeliar and missing Earth Starfleet Captain Erika Hernandez. ( |Gods of Night}}) Personal Information Deanna loves chocolate in various forms, including Ktarian chocolate puffs and chocolate ice cream. ( ; ) Connections External Link Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna